Apparatus comprising user input devices which may be actuated in response to different types of user input are well known. For instance a key of a key pad may be actuated in response to a short press, a long press or multiple short presses. Similarly a touch sensitive display may be actuated in response to a plurality of different modes of actuation including, for example, a short press, a long press, a multi touch input or a trace input.